


Towering, Fierce, Terrible

by aphoticdepths



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unreliable Narrator, honestly I just wanted to think about how these would interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: An encounter in the Forgotten Crossroads between two unlikely characters.





	Towering, Fierce, Terrible

The Collector immediately wanted to keep the poor maggots safe as soon as it saw them. It has only faint memories of before it could keep things safe but it remembers dimly that these creatures were forced to serve, and it's nearly physically painful to know pitiful creatures like this suffer so. And now? Without what structures there were before to prevent bugs from the painful light and from hungry creatures? They must be in so much danger!

It has gotten one halfway into the jar, despite its struggling, when the shockwave hits it. It collapses into liquid for a moment, splashing away on the floor as the maggot wriggles its legs helplessly in an attempt to free its stuck body from the jar's rim. Looming over the Collector is a creature in stony armor, a massive mace in its hand. It is much larger, and clearly angry. As the collector bounds to its feet, the knight gives a furious snarl of battle-a snarl that shares much with the awkward cries maggots it was trying to help.

It looks at it and think of its behavior, and it is _delighted_. Is this truly one of them? What a fascinating idea! What a bold measure! This one can protect itself, it can keep itself safe! The Collector laughs madly as it claps, dancing away from each blow. It doesn't want to get hurt, but it does want this creature to know that it is appreciated. What a strange kind of jar! What a strange creature! It worries about the poor thing hurting itself, of course, but that armor would likely protect the little maggot from any mistakes it would make. And it thought to protect these others! What a valiant little creature! (Of course, as the Collector has proven, an outside defense is no way to keep safe from the dangers that live in Hallownest. This creature should armor them if jarring is so shocking to it. They should be protected carefully.)

The Knight has driven the Collector to the wall-what a _talented_ creature!-and as it laughs, it sweeps a bow. It will, of course, check back, and the other two may well need its protection even if the ingenious armored one doesn't-but what a fascinating creature! How well-done!

As the Collector scampers back to the Tower of Love, its laughs are even more joyful than before. If more insects thought to protect themselves so, it would have so much less work to do!


End file.
